


Wedding Presents

by BatMads



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, No Smut, Victor is the sweetest human being ever, Wedding Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatMads/pseuds/BatMads
Summary: Victor has a wedding present to give Yuri on their honeymoon, and it's better than anything Yuri could have expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muse539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse539/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Muse! :)
> 
> If I have errors, I'm sorry, but I didn't particularly feel like making Muse edit her birthday present. 
> 
> Enjoy this bit of fluff and I'll see y'all below!

Yuri shifted in Victor’s arms and exhaled heavily. The warm air chased its way softly across Victor’s chest. He pulled Yuri closer. His husband now, that’s what Yuri was.  He and Victor were married. They were irrevocably tied together. The thought sent thrills of happiness from Victor’s heart down to his toes. He was  _ Yuri’s _ in the most official and wonderful way. And Yuri was his. Never before had Victor felt so happy. More than happy though, he felt whole. Complete. Perfected in a way that he never could have managed on his own. 

And now they were here. In Barcelona. On their honeymoon, and Yuri was laid bare beside him. Victor brushed some his husband’s hair away from his closed eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Yuri shifted again. 

“Tired already?” Victor asked. There was a teasing note in his voice. Yuri, after all, was the one who was supposed to have better stamina. 

Yuri’s beautiful brown eyes cracked open. “I will never understand why traveling is so exhausting,” he muttered. He pressed a kiss to Victor’s chest, snuggled in closer, and closed his eyes.

“Now, shhhh,” He said. “I’m tired and just want to fall asleep like this.”

Victor tried not to think about how the feel of Yuri’s lips on his skin always managed to make his breath hitch, or how good it felt to have Yuri tucked into his arms. They fit together like puzzle pieces, like if they really had been made for each other. Victor took a moment longer to indulge himself in the feeling of Yuri’s skin beneath his palms and the way Yuri’s hair felt as it fell through Victor’s fingers before he tilted his head down to kiss Yuri’s forehead again. 

“But I have a present for you,” he said softly. 

Yuri’s eyes cracked open once more. “Didn’t you just give me one?” he asked. 

Victor laughed and shifted so he could kiss Yuri full on the lips. It didn’t feel like so long ago that Yuri had still been running away every time Victor tried to get close to him. This, what he had right now, was better than anything Victor may have dreamed of,  _ and Yuri was flirting back. _

“A wedding present,” Victor amended once he had finished exploring Yuri’s lips with his own. 

Yuri blinked at him. “Am I not saying this correctly?” He asked. “Didn’t you just give me a ‘wedding present?’”

Victor laughed again, kissed Yuri again. 

“A different kind of present,” he clarified. 

It was a moment’s work to free himself from Yuri and the tangle of sheets around them, but then Victor was slipping over to where his suitcase still stood on the floor, unpacked. Yuri made a small sound of protest and Victor knew he had sat up to see what Victor was up to. 

Carefully, Victor laid his suitcase out on its side, unzipped it, and went searching for the prize he was looking for. He found it after a minute tucked between his underwear and the shirts he had packed, not that he was planning on using either extensively during this trip. He held it up triumphantly and came back to where Yuri was sitting on the bed, sheets pooled in his lap. He held his arms out and Victor neared and Victor sank into them happily. He tapped Yuri’s nose with the envelope. Yuri tugged it out of Victor’s hands and squinted down at it. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“Something you’ll need your glasses for,” Victor replied. 

He snagged Yuri’s glasses from where he had left them on his nightstand. Yuri closed his eyes and Victor settled them carefully behind his ears and across the bridge of his nose. He pasued once he was finished to kiss Yuri again. God, that was something he was never going to get over. Any time he wanted to now, he could just kiss Yuri. He was allowed to do that. He had never felt so blessed.

When Victor was done with him, Yuri opened his eyes again, smiled, and landed a kiss on Victor’s cheek. 

“You’re very silly, you know that?” he asked. 

Victor shrugged. He could barely breathe. The anticipation of Yuri’s reaction to what he would find in the envelope was constricting its way around his chest. He thought he had made a good choice, but it could be hard to read Yuri sometimes, and he didn’t want to disappoint his husband—his  _ husband! _ —in any way.

Yuri chuckled and returned to studying the envelope in his hands. He traced his fingers gently over the Japanese characters Victor had so carefully written out, the characters spelling Yuri’s name. Slowly, almost reverently, Yuri flipped the envelope over and ran finger under the flap to open it up. He pulled out the folded papers and set the envelope aside. Victor had to remind himself to keep breathing. Yuri was moving so slowly, and while Victor wouldn’t have wanted him to take this any other way, to rip out the papers and toss aside the envelope like if it was nothing, he had never been good at being patient. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t shout out the surprise and watched Yuri start to read through the documents in his hands. 

Was he going to say anything? Would he like it? Had Victor made a good choice? 

When a tear hit the paper with a loud tap, Victor’s heart dropped out. 

“Y-Yuri?” he asked. 

Yuri looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears, now flowing freely down his cheeks, behind his glasses.

“You got me a house?” Yuri asked. “In Hasetsu? Victor—”

“I wanted to,” Victor burst out before Yuri could go any farther. “I know you miss it, miss the rink and your family and Yuko and the triplets and everyone and everything else, and well…”

Victor paused as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

“Now that we’re married, I wasn’t entirely certain it was, well, in our best interests to stay at the Onsen anymore, so…I brought it. For you. For us.”

Tears were still streaking down Yuri’s face, and the tips of his cheeks had flared a delicate of red when Victor had brought up being married and staying at the Onsen. 

“I figured we could go in the summers,” Victor continued, “when the season is over. Train a little, sure, but also take some time to relax and see your family and eat katsudon and go to the beach and just have…us time.”

“Victor,” Yuri said again. His voice was gentle this time, even more gentle than the breath that had raced its way across Victor chest just minutes ago. 

“Do you like it?” Victor asked. “Is it too much? I thought it might be, but—”

He had never understood what anxiety truly felt like until he had met Yuri, hadn’t understood how it could cripple the love of his life so completely until he had started to put his heart on the line. He tried to play it off casually most of the time, but he wasn’t always certain he succeeded. Yuri had never minded, though, and that had only made Victor fall in love with him all the more. Loving Yuri was the most vulnerable, heart-on-his-sleeve thing that Victor had ever done, and he was a performer. He was in the business of exposing his heart to millions. How he felt when he opened up to Yuri, though, that was better than a thousand gold-medal winning performances and a thousand cheering crowds. He hoped this gift wasn’t too much. He knew he had a tendency to be a little over the top. 

“Victor,” Yuri said, cutting him off. His husband leaned forward and cradled one of Victor’s cheeks in his hand. The other was still tightly holding onto everything Victor had tucked neatly into the envelope for Yuri to read through. 

“This is one of the best thing you have ever done for me,” Yuri says. “How—how do I even deserve you?”

Victor laughed past the lump in his throat and turned his head so he could kiss Yuri’s palm. 

“So you like it, then?” he asked. 

“I love it,” Yuri replied. 

Yuri set the documents aside and grabbed Victor’s other cheek so he could kiss Victor full on the mouth. A happy sigh slipped past Victor’s lips when Yuri finally pulled away. 

“And I love you,” Yuri said. “More than anything else in the world.”

“I love you too,” Victor said. 

Yuri pulled one hand away to wipe the tears from his eyes and Victor reached forward to take back Yuri’s glasses. He set them carefully on his nightstand. When that was done, the two of them sunk happily back down into the mattress. Victor grabbed the sheet tangled by the feet and pulled it back over them. He dragged Yuri back into his arms and a moment later, Yuri’s breath started to race it’s way back across Victor’s chest again. 

“You brought me a  _ house.” _ Yuri whispered to himself. 

Victor smiled. He traced his fingers along the curved ridges of Yuri’s back and arms. He was so happy. So wonderfully and perfectly happy. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to box it up and carry it with him forever so he could relive it whenever he wanted. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Victor said. 

Yuri tilted his head back so he could look up at Victor. “You really are the most wonderful person in existence,” he breathed. 

“Mmmm,” Victor said. “I think I may need to introduce you to yourself.”

Yuri laughed and Victor kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Yuri’s cheeks were once again flushed red. 

“Are you still tired?” he asked. 

Yuri reached up and cradled Victor’s face in his hand. “Not really. Not anymore.”

Yuri blushed harder and ducked his head. “I wish I had known though…” he said. He glanced back up at Victor. “I didn’t get you anything. I’m sorry.”

Victor leaned in to kiss Yuri again. 

“You reminded me what it felt like to feel alive and in love,” Victor said. “I don’t need anything more from you.”

He paused, considered. 

“Except, well…” 

He lifted his hand to trace his fingers along Yuri’s cheek. Yuri turned and kissed his palm, waited for Victor to go on. 

“I do believe you mentioned something about wedding presents earlier?” Victor asked. 

He was rewarded with a rosy flush reaching the tips of Yuri’s ears that was followed by a soft, quick kiss from Yuri. 

“Whatever you want,” his husband said and Victor smiled.

How had he gotten this lucky? 


End file.
